Nail clippers which have a pair of jaws shaped to form sharpened arcuate co-operating cutting edges at one end and connected together at the other with the length of the jaws bent to bias the jaws to an open position have been widely used for many years.
An operating lever is hinged to a pin passing through the jaws adjacent the cutting edges to provide means whereby the jaws can be moved together to provide a clipping action.
The construction is narrow making the clippers liable to twisting during use. This together with the sharp corners at the ends of the cutting edges can lead to cutting of the flesh around a finger- or toenail being clipped. This is particularly problematic with young children and infants as an adult usually attends to cutting their nails and can misalign their fingers and toes especially when they wriggle about or resist. The latter often results from fear of the implement used.